passion simple
by 1925
Summary: Je connaissait enfin sont nom. Gellert. Je me noyer dans ses yeux. J'étais déjà perdu, je lui appartenais complètement. Au moment ou il est entré dans ma vie, plus rien ne comptait.


_Passion simple_

_**Prologue**_

_Ma mère mourut quand j'avais dix huit ans. Je me souviens de la vague noir qui avait précéder la nouvel, alors que mes bagage était presque boucler, tendit qu'Elphias était dans la pièce à coté, surement à finir c'est propre valises. Je l'imaginais, pauvres femme qui avaient sacrifié sa vie pour ses enfants, dans une ultime agonie fiévreuse, sont visage rond et lisse s'étant creusé et sa peau se tendre en aplat aigus et cireux. Mais, elle n'était pas malade. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je ne crois pas avoir vue une seul fois Kendra souffreteuse. Non, la cause du décès était Arianna, ma jeune sœur, fragile mentalement. Par cette lettre, arriver par hiboux en cette après midi brumeux, ma vie venait de basculer. Je pouvais dire adieu à tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire, adieu à la carrière qui ouvrait grand c'est bras. Je devais rentrer, prendre soin des membres de la famille restante. Se n'était pas un devoir, mais une obligation..._

_Ma mère avait était belle, mais son cadavre ne l'était pas. Je fermais les yeux et j'eus l'impression que j'étais dans un rêve dont j'allais me réveiller, et, qu'en m'éveillant je la retrouverais devant sont miroir occuper à se coiffer ou à humer le parfum que mon père, mort depuis des années, lui avait offert autrefois. Pendant les quelque jours qui suivirent, le triste rêve devint tangible et les réalités de mon enfance me souvient avec intensité de son enterrement, car, là, je pris brutalement conscience du changement._

_Je regarder la pierre lisse, et, la terre froide fraichement retourné.les gens avait commencé à partir, Elphias m'avait fait ses adieu, partant à la découverte d'un monde que je ne verrais point. Mon frère ma sœur et moi restions devant cette pierre sous laquelle reposer notre mère, qui n'avait plus vécus pour elle depuis l'emprisonnement de notre père, depuis l'accident d'Arianna. Je fixais cette pierre du regard, respirant à peine, de peur que le soleil se couche inévitablement sur cette journée, mettant définitivement un terme à l'existence de Kendra. Lorsque le soleil se coucherait, elle serait à tous jamais partis. Je retins ma respiration, comme je l'avais fait en lisant le parchemin m'annonçant sa mort. Voila, la fragile lueur orangé avait disparut. La lune illuminait à peine la pierre grise, les étoiles étais cacher par les nuages. J'entendais Arianna demandait ou était maman. Mon cœur battis plus fort et je sentis au font de ma gorge un charbon ardent qui m'étouffait. Je ne pouvais pas supporter la fin. Arianna continua de réclamer Kendra. Comme si sont crie et ses pleurs la feraient revenir. Je tournais la tête vers mon jeune frère. Il serrait étroitement Arianna. Je ne voyais pas leurs visages, il faisait trop sombre. Mais je devinais les sillons de larmes de ma sœur. J'arrivais à percevoir une lueur de colère dans les yeux d'Abe'. il aurait préférer que je ne revienne pas, que je parte avec Elphias, loin d'eux et que je les oublie. moi aussi j'aurais voulut. ma vie aurait put êtres plus simple si je n'avais pas à m'occuper d'eux. pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à me résigner à les laisser. la culpabilité peut êtres._

_Je me détournais enfin de la tombe mère n'était plus ma mère, elle était devenus autre chose. J'expirais avec précaution et, pendant quelque instant je sentis l'air entrer dans mes poumons._

_Peut de temps après, un mois pour êtres précis, j'entrepris de m'occuper d'Arianna moi même, afin que mon jeunes frère puisse se concentrer sur l'apprentissage de la magie. ce n'était pas du gout d'Abe', qui aurait préférer s'occuper seul de notre sœur simplette. mais je lui refusait, lui répétant les mots que Kendra me disait, pour le motiver. ce n'était surement pas le bon choix, moi même, ses mots m'avait user. j'avais détester les entendre. mais inconsciemment, je voulait faire de mon frère, un garçon plutôt beau, mais lent, un génie, au grande ambition et au fort potentiel. tout ce que je voulait être. tout ce que j'étai, mais emprisonner par le devoirs familiale. Tous les matins, Abe', a contre cœur était assis à la vieille table branlante de la cuisine, à réciter les leçons que moi même j'avais révisait quelque année plus tôt. Mon frère n'avait malheureusement pas mon talent, il ne parvenait pas a retenir convenablement ces leçon. Je soupçonner ses penser de trop facilement dériver vers Arianna. Chaque fois qu'il butait sur un mot, un ingrédient, je serrais les dents. Pour finir je récitais le texte dans lequel il s'embrouillait. Il n'aimer pas cela, et me le faisait comprendre en sortant précipitamment de la pièce, pour allez s'occuper des chèvres. Je ne prenais pas la force nécessaire pour lui courir après. En fait, je n'avais pas envi d'être la, coincer dans cette maison avec eux. Je les aimer, mais, j'étais trop égoïste. Je voulais découvrir le monde. Apprendre et devenir quelqu'un d'important._

_La nuit était tombée. Les chèvres rentrer et Arianna regarder par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine pour voir si maman reviendrait. Abe ' rentra, comme toujours, dans un bruit de porte qui clac et de grognement. Ma sœur courut l'accueillir, se jetant dans ces bras. Je me rappelle être demeuré la, muet, tendit qu'en moi la joie et le chagrin s'éliminait réciproquement. J'étais un étranger dans ma propre famille._


End file.
